When She Loved Me
by Fyawkes
Summary: Based on the song "When She Loved Me"  Severus wished things would go back to the way they were. Marauder's era and pre-Hogwarts. A Severus x Lily SongFic


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (Otherwise things would've ended up differently... Like Drarry time ;) )**

**A SeverusxLily Songfic**  
>(About 1,455 words!)<p>

_**Note**: This has not been Beta'd. I have no beta right now._

* * *

><p><strong>When She Loved Me<strong>

Severus knew it wasn't exactly the brightest idea he had in the world when he approached the young girl in the park. But he couldn't help himself. The girl had fiery red hair and when she turned to look around; he saw those bright green eyes. Biting his lip, he built up what little courage he could and stepped from behind the bushes, ready to talk to the girl.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" He said clearly before becoming embarrassed, his sallow cheeks flushing with colour.  
>"What's obvious?" Her eyes were focused on him. Those beautiful green eyes… on him. He quivered slightly, licking his lips with nervousness before glancing at the other girl by the swings before lowering his voice.<br>"I know what you are."  
>"What do you mean?" Green eyes narrowed slightly, a spark of irritation could be seen, but still he continued on.<br>"You're… you're a witch." He whispered, the words almost silent, but strong enough to pass to the other girl.

**_When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful  
>every hour we spent together, lives within my heart.<em>**

Scanning the small 'forest' that he had found (which was truly just a thicket of trees), Severus sat down between the roots of a tree which created a rather comfortable seat. A large tome on magical creatures was in his hands, and a small smile was on his face as he flicked through the book. His dark eyes flitted across the page as he read, taking in each of the creatures as he read.  
>A snapping of braches and he looked up, his body tense. Green eyes met his and he relaxed slowly, cheeks flushing with embarrassment at his jumpiness. "Lily… I didn't think you were coming today…"<br>Lily smiled at the sallow-skinned boy, taking a seat on another root. She shook her head, red hair falling over her shoulders. "Mum said there was no need for me and Tuney to stay in the house all day, so she let us come out." Severus just smiled and shook his head before the red-head went on. "So, tell me about the school! It's real, right?"  
>Severus laughed merrily, black eyes shimmering with amusement before starting to tell Lily about Hogwarts.<p>

**_And when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears  
>And when she was happy, so was I, when she loved me.<em>**

Tears fell from green eyes as she ran away from Petunia, red hair streaming behind her. Why would she call her a freak? She was her sister! Biting her lip, she headed towards the park, knowing that somehow, it would make her feel better.  
>Approaching the swings, she sat with her head bent, her toes barely touching the floor. Tears continued to fall from her eyes and small, sniffling sounds escaped her.<br>"Lily?"  
>And there was the voice she was searching for. The one person who could make her feel better at that moment.<br>"Severus…." She looked up, their eyes immediately finding each other before she flung herself off the swing and wrapped her arms around the lean body in front of her. "Tuney's really, really angry…"  
>Severus was slightly startled before wrapping his arms around Lily, petting her hair. Hopefully, he would be able to distract her with tales of magic and make her happy once more.<p>

**_Through the summer and the fall, we had each other, that was all  
>Just she and I together, like it was meant to be<br>And when she was lonely, I was there to comfort her  
>And I knew that she loved me.<em>**

They were together once more. Severus had his knees to his chest, his arms wrapped around his legs as he focused on Lily, who had her feet kicking in the water.  
>"And you've got to be careful. If you do magic outside of school past the age of 11…." Severus stopped before a mischievous glint came to his eyes. "If you do magic outside of school when you're 11, the Dementors will get you and take you to Azkaban!"<br>Lily stopped kicking her feet, staring wide-eyed at Severus, "Dementors? Azkaban? What are they?"  
>Severus almost grinned, giving the game away, but refused, instead continuing to weave his tale. "Dementors are terrible creatures that'll suck out your soul if you're bad enough. And Azkaban is the wizarding prison where all the bad people are kept. The Dementors are kept there too…."<p>

**_So the years went by, I stayed the same  
>And she began to drift away, I was left alone<em>**

They were sorted into separate houses. Gryffindor and Slytherin. They weren't supposed to get along. They couldn't get along. Severus scowled at his breakfast before angrily scooping some of the egg into his mouth. He could see Lily from here with her Gryffindor friends, not a glance spared at him. Sighing and putting on a Slytherin mask; emotionless and cold. It didn't matter who glanced at his face, they would all see the same thing.  
>Standing, Severus made his way out of the Great Hall. He didn't want to look at her face any longer. It hurt too much.<p>

**_Still I waited for the day, when she'd say "I will always love you."_**

Severus' cheeks were dully coloured as he looked at the simple box of chocolates he held in his hand. He knew it was useless, but at least it was something. Valentine's was a time you were supposed to give gifts to loved ones, right?  
>Turning the corner, he stopped, his heart slowly dying within his chest. He didn't want to believe it, but there it was clearly in front of him. He couldn't believe it; the image was clearly stuck in his head as he turned the corner, flinging the box down on the floor as he did. James Potter won. Just as he always did.<p>

**_Lonely and forgotten, never thought she'd look my way,  
>She smiled at me and held me, just like she used to do,<br>Like she loved me, when she loved me_**

Severus drifted through Diagon Alley, heading towards the Apothecary. His cloak billowed behind him, his black eyes unfocused. He could still feel the pain all over his body from the remains of the Cruciatus curse, but regardless, this was his choice, no matter how difficult it was. Bumping into someone, he turned to snap at them before a familiar pair of green eyes caught his.  
>"Severus?"<br>He nodded stiffly, not thinking he would see her again so soon. Lily merely laughed before hugging Severus tightly. Severus, not expecting this, tensed and stopped breathing, unwilling to succumb to her again. But then black eyes softened slightly, his arms twitched and his head bent ever so slightly…

**_When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful,  
>Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart<br>When she loved me._**

It was cold and dark already, but he was there. No one seemed to be awake as he strode through the graveyard, a single lily held in his hand. He stopped, almost immediately by a grave. It was already covered with flowers and cards from various people. Some who knew her, and many who didn't.  
>Solid black eyes stared at the name engraved on the white marble, a hand reaching out to caress the top. He glanced down at the cards, glaring at some with disgust.<br>_'They never even knew you. They didn't know you. They have no right to come here.'_ The thoughts ran through his head like wildfire, his hand nearly clenching into fists at his anger.  
>Taking in a few shallow breathes, he calmed. <em>'I'll protect him. For you, Lily. Only for you.'<em> His eyes drifted to the marble again, taking in the words once again.

Lily Potter, born 30 January 1960, died 31 October 1981

A tender expression crossed his face, which disappeared as quickly as it came. Severus placed the lily down, stroking a single petal before standing, turning and walking away from the grave.


End file.
